


Captive

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Capture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: John and Rodney have problems.





	

Good points:

* The inhabitants of this planet didn't care if John and Rodney talked to each other. John considered status checks to be quite important so this was very good.

* The inhabitants didn't seem to be in any hurry to require anything from John and Rodney, as they were engaged in what looked like some kind of ritual.

* They were saved from the blistering sun while they waited, as the altar John and Rodney were tied to was under a pavilion.

 

Bad points:

* They were currently tied to an altar.

 

"There's a bug on my nose."

John sighed.

"Sheppard, there's a _bug_ on my nose!"

"I know, McKay."

It was approximately hour three of being held captive, and from a purely emotional and non-tactical standpoint, John was beginning to reevaluate the idea that being allowed to talk was a _good_ thing.

Rodney started shaking his head frantically and making blowing noises. "This isn't working! Can you reach it with your tongue?"

"What??"

"Knock it off with your tongue!"

"No, geez!"

Teyla and Ronon couldn't be along soon enough.


End file.
